dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thea Dalgarno
History Thea grew up in a house full of scientists, her mother Caitlin Snow, and her father Robert Dalgrano both were scientists for S.T.A.R Labs. When Thea was born she was born in one of S.T.A.R Labs hospital areas. There were multiple scientist's and doctors there to help monitor Thea. The scientists were there to test Thea for any unknown genetics, due to her mother being Killer Frost. Thea was born with Brown hair Brown eyes. But they noticed when Thea was 6 months her hair started changing, along with her eye color. By the time Thea was 2 her hair was fully blonde, and her eyes were icy blue. During this time the S.T.A.R Labs workers loved Thea. Around the time she was 5 they saw her make a gust of icy winds from her mouth when she screamed and cries, because she was hungry. This caused 5 staff members to be thrown through glass. Her mother was so scared that her daughter would have a hunger for heat, and kill like she use to. Thea was tested on her for 3 years as they looked for a cure for her. Instead of a cure when Thea was 8 they found a way to enhance her strength and power levels as well as to cure her hunger to absorb peoples heat. Thea went through years and years of training for her to be able to control her powers. The final test was when Thea was 12, she had a clash with her mother. Killer Frost was winning at the start as she was known for ice constructs. Thea was flipping and breaking her ice constructs but still no use. After 1 hour of fighting, Thea caused the room to snow as hail hit her mother, and she blew a 20 mile per hour gust of wind sending her through the window. Caitlin was so proud that her daughter had that much control over her gifts. When Thea was 14 she started high school, her mother was nervous because she was home schooled by scientists at the Lab. On Thea's first day it went well. Throughout the year Thea ended with the highest GPA. Over that summer, Thea was visited by a girl who has Pyrokinesis. Thea knew this girl from her school, her name was Lucinda. Lucinda was always jealous of her, as her mother worked for S.T.A.R labs as well, but Lucinda never was tested on. Lucinda thought she could attack Thea by burning her. Lucinda generated a giant wave of heat as she began to attack Thea. Thea played along and acted dead, as she really absorbed the heat. After this, Lucinda was ready to slit Thea's throat out of anger. Thea said "Kill this bitch" as she grabbed her hand freezing it to where it became ice, then threw her 3 story's down. The Flash came to Lucinda, as he took her to Arkham Asylum. Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis ** Freeze Kiss ** Cold Winds ** Freeze blast ** Weather Manipulation: Due to Thea's ability to turn air and energy into cold, she can manipulate the weather to make it Snow, or go all the way down to -100 and cause a world wide snow storm. * Accelerated Healing: Thea can absorb heat to heal her body * Enhanced Durability ' ' Skills * Intelligent * Acrobatics * Combat Weapons * Power Enhancer Necklace Weaknesses * Her Doppelganger: Thea has a weakness to her doppelganger due to her being evil, and having stronger powers.